Controlled release of drugs from the area inside a bone (the medullar cavity) has been proposed for infection control and stimulation of bone growth during the repair of defects which do not normally heal. Intramedullary (IM) implants, which may be understood herein as implants for placement inside the bone have therefore been proposed, where such implants may include coatings to deliver appropriate drug therapy. However, problems persist when inserting such implants into a reamed IM canal, such as avoiding disruptions to the coating and thus altering the drug release profile in an uncontrollable fashion.